Email is a widely used form of communication. It has been estimated that two million emails are sent every minute in the United Kingdom alone, and the volume of emails sent is expected to continue to rise. The storage of emails, particularly within organisations, having numerous email users, is particularly costly.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.